


Las flores eran bellas, hasta que no lo son.

by DarkCarnival69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enfermedad del Hanahaki, Final ambiguo, Lance angustiado, Other, Tu eliges la ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCarnival69/pseuds/DarkCarnival69
Summary: Para el movimiento Voltroniano Latino. Tema AU, Día 7: Hanahaki.





	Las flores eran bellas, hasta que no lo son.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que admitir que se me hizo bastante fácil escribir esto, estuve hasta muy tarde, pero quede satisfecha con mi trabajo y me hizo llorar un poco.   
>  A leer~

Día 7: Hanahaki.

“ La enfermedad del Hanahaki o la enfermedad de las flores y más comúnmente conocida como la enfermedad del amor no correspondido, es una enfermedad donde las flores empiezan a crecer en tus pulmones y salen por tu boca por culpa de la tos, el nombre de la enfermedad ya explica por qué a algunas personas le da esta enfermedad, pero es tan extraño y el porcentaje de personas que la han tenido es tan bajo que no se han podido hacer estudio alguno para averiguar el cómo se genera las flores en los pulmones.

Cuando la persona empieza a toser pétalos de flores no es tan malo, ya cuando el afectado empieza a toser flores completas y con sangre ya se ha pasado a un estado de la enfermedad donde se puede morir por ahogarse con ellas.

Hay dos opciones para curar esta enfermedad; el primero es declararse a la persona a la cual se le tiene sentimientos y esta devuelva el afecto, el afectado dejara de toser flores al instante (todavía no se ha podido averiguar el porqué de ello, como se ha dicho antes, no se ha podido estudiar esta enfermedad a profundidad) y la segunda y la más extrema, es la cirugía para extirpar las flores de los pulmones para aquellos que no fueron correspondidos por la persona a la cual se le tenía sentimientos y para aquellos afectados que no quisieron declararse. Lamentablemente la cirugía tiene efectos secundarios, como perder todo recuerdo de la persona amada o simplemente no poder demostrar sentimientos a cualquier persona (no se sabe el daño emocional que esto provoca ya que ninguna persona afectada quiere hablar después de la cirugía).  
Por ahora se vende una pastilla experimental la cual detiene el crecimiento de las flores en etapas tempranas…”

Ya no quieres seguir leyendo asi que cierras tu notebook y te levantas de tu escritorio, ya obtuviste las respuestas a las preguntas que tenías desde hace varios días.

Tienes Hanahaki.

Ahora que sabes la razón porque estas tosiendo flores a todas horas.

No te sorprende tanto, siempre has sido una persona que entrega todo de sí y aunque todos piensen que eres un coqueto sin remedio, cuando te gusta alguien dejas todo de lado y le das todos tus sentimientos a esa persona.

Tu mamá, tu querida mamá, te advierto que algún día eso te iba a pasar factura, sabias que eso iba a pasar, pero nunca pensaste que ibas a toser flores. Y lamentablemente tenías pocas opciones según lo que acabes de leer.

¿Comprar la pastilla?, ya leíste que era experimental y como hay poca información del Hanahaki no serían muy efectivas.

¿Hacerte la cirugía?, no, definitivamente no, nunca podrías vivir sin tener sentimientos como si fueras una muñeca durante el resto de tu existencia.

¿Declararte?, ya lo hiciste y te rechazaron, además de tener un corazón roto estas tosiendo flores por tener el corazón roto.

Solo te queda una opción y es la opción que más te gusta y la más devastadora para la gente de tu alrededor.

Morir.

No te molesta tanto como lo pensaste antes.

Morir por amor es la forma más bella de morir, según tú. 

 

Fue muy fácil esconder los pétalos de flores. Eran vacaciones de verano y como pasas en tu casa no hay mucho que hacer para fingir que estas bien. Tus amigos no te han llamado porque todos tienen actividades que hacer y desde que te declaraste no te han hablado, lo cual encuentras un poco estúpido si todos te decían que tuvieras el valor de decirlo ya que estaban hartos de tus suspiros. Lo hiciste y cuando tus amigos supieron no quisieron hablarte más.  
Encuentras el lado positivo, puedes toser pétalos de flores tranquilo.

Aunque nadie te puede sacar la sensación de soledad en tu interior.

Dos meses, dos meses de toser primero pétalos de flores y ahora flores con sangre, tu garganta duele cada día más y apenas puedes hablar, tu familia se preocupa cada vez más ya que apenas sales de tu habitación y cuando comes lo haces en pocas cantidades.

Tu celular no sonado en todas estas semanas.

Estas pálido, mas flaco, tienes que ventilar tu habitación todos los días para que el hedor a sangre y polen no quede en el aire, tratas de salir, aunque sea al patio para no preocupar a tu familia, vuelves a jugar con tus hermanos y sobrinos para que no sospechen nada, tu mamá te pregunta sobre tus amigos y siempre le mientes, no te gusta hacerlo, pero no quieres decirle la verdad porque sabes que te obligara a hacerte la cirugía y ya no serias el mismo.

Después de algunos días de ver a tu mamá preocupada, decides salir a dar una vuelta fuera de tu casa, últimamente te sientes más cansados y hacer cualquier esfuerzo te quita el aire, nunca pensaste que el Hanahaki te iba a pegar tan duro, pero todavía recuerdas lo que decía la página.

“… dependiendo de la intensidad de los sentimientos, la enfermedad puede ser lenta o rápida, también si se ve todos los días a la persona especial esta avanza más rápido, pero si se da el caso donde la enfermedad siga su curso y no se ha visto a la persona, eso significa que la intensidad de los sentimientos es muy alta y eso hace que la enfermedad valla más rápido…”

No sabias que tus sentimientos eran tan profundos y te odias un poco por ello.

Todavía es verano, pero igual llevas una chaqueta ligera ya que has empezado a tener frio, caminas por el centro de la cuidad viendo a la gente divertirse, viendo a los niños pequeños con sus padres mientras comían helado en la heladería que tanto adoras, ves el restaurante donde siempre cenabas con tus amigos, el lugar donde comprabas todas tus cremas, el lugar donde ibas a practicar tu puntería, el lugar… sientes como si fuera la última vez que los fueras a ver y que tu pequeño paseo se convirtió en adiós a todas las cosas que ibas a extrañar.

Dejas como último lugar la cafetería donde te declaraste, el lugar donde pasabas mucho tiempo con tus amigos y te divertías después de un día agotador de escuela, caminas lentamente hacia allá y piensas que podrías tomar algo, hasta que vez por la ventana, vez a tus amigos, aquellos que te han ignorado durante todo el verano, todos juntos tomando algo, riéndose, pasándola bien, sin ti. Empiezas a toser en tu mano, ya que lo ves ahí, sentado, tomando un café helado… aquella persona a la que tanto amas y que te rechazo tan fríamente en ese mismo lugar. Miras tu mano… una pequeña flor y sangre, decides irte antes de llamar la atención, miraste por última vez y te das cuenta que alguien te miro, esa misma persona que te rechazo te estaba mirando sorprendido y sales de su vista tan rápido como puedes. Tomas diferentes atajos para llegar a tu casa y le agradeces a cualquier divinidad que te escuche que no haya nadie en esos momentos.

Corres al cuarto de baño y vomitas en el retrete, sentiste que vomitaste durante horas y solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, estas sudando, tu polera tiene algo de sangre al igual que tus pantalones, tiras la cadena y decides darte un largo baño, sabes que nadie volverá en un par de horas y aprovecharas el poco tiempo que te queda.

Sientes en tu interior que tu hora ya está cerca.

Sales del baño una hora después sintiéndote mejor, tomas tu ropa y la escondes en tu habitación para lavarla después y para que nadie la vea y surjan preguntas que no querías responder, ni ahora ni nunca.

Apagas tu celular sin ni siquiera ver si tenías algún mensaje, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo sin algún mensaje de tus amigos y después de lo que viste hoy día ya sabes el porqué.  
Eligieron un bando, prefirieron ignorarte a hablar contigo, no sabes el trasfondo del porque decidieron hacerlo así que no quieres sacar decisiones apresuradas, pero eso no evita que te duela.

Decides dormir, te pones tu pijama y cierras tu puerta con llave, cierras las cortinas y lentamente te deslizas a los brazos de Morfeo sin saber si mañana despertaras.  
(Muy en tu interior no quieres hacerlo, ya no quieres sufrir, aunque solo tengas 18 años, la dulce idea de la muerte te llama mucho la atención).

“… si tienes Hanahaki le pedimos que si puede o quiere nos manden su experiencia para poder seguir investigando esta extraña enfermedad que contrae un muy pequeño porcentaje de la población mundial, no es obligación hacerlo, es totalmente voluntario, puede quedar totalmente en el anonimato si lo desea o también puede dar su nombre y apellido para que su experiencia tenga a una persona detrás.

Ultima persona en comentar su experiencia: Lance McClain, 18 años, no se sabe que paso con él.”

“… también pueden hacerlo las personas que vivieron la enfermedad a través de algún familiar o amigo, con aquello podemos estudiar el daño que puede provocar esta enfermedad a las personas cercanas al afectado.

Ultima persona en comentar su experiencia: Anónimo, 19 años, pidió que no se pusiera como termino el afectado.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, si, final ambiguo, fue difícil elegir como terminarlo porque no quería un final feliz ni uno triste, así que dejo a su imaginación lo que paso con Lance. Cambien no quise elegí ninguna ship, ustedes mis queridos lectores puede elegirla. Me quedo satisfecha con mi trabajo ya que esperaba con emoción este tema que siempre me pareció muy interesante  
>  Una pregunta: ¿si tuvieran esta enfermedad que harían?, yo por mi parte preferiría morir, no me gustaría perder mis sentimientos y mi familia (la cual es poca) lo entendería.  
>  Escribir esto también me dejo mentalmente agotada.


End file.
